1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to mechanism for securing machine elements such as bearings to shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many mechanisms for securing machine elements, such as bearings, to shafts. Frequently, these mechanisms employ a wedge sleeve for insertion between the shaft and the machine element to be secured thereto.
In one type of wedge sleeve clamping mechanism, as shown, for example, in the U.S. patent to O'Reilly No. 718,376, a wedge sleeve is received between a threaded tubular member (on which the bearing is mounted) and the shaft to which the bearing is to be secured. A first nut is threadedly received on the tubular member, and a flange on the first nut extends outwardly over the wedge sleeve. The flange has internal threads which receive a second nut extending from the flange of the first nut behind the end of the wedge sleeve. When the first nut is tightened on the tubular member, the second nut engages the wedge sleeve to force the wedge sleeve under the tubular member.